Robert Rusler
|birthplace = Fort Wayne, Indiana, USA |deathday = |deathplace = |roles = Guest Actor |characters = Orgoth }} Robert Rusler is the actor who played Orgoth in the third season episode . Rusler is probably best known for his supporting roles in the science fiction comedy Weird Science (1985, with Michael Berryman, Wallace Langham, and Joe Gieb) and in the horror sequel A Nightmare on Elm Street Part 2: Freddy's Revenge (1985, with Christopher Doyle) as well as for his role as fighter pilot Lt. Warren Keffer during the second season of J. Michael Straczynski's science fiction series Babylon 5 (1994-1995, with regulars Andreas Katsulas, Mary Kay Adams, and Bill Mumy). Early in his career, Rusler guest starred in the comedy series The Facts of Life (1985) and appeared in the thriller Dangerously Close (1986, with Anthony DeLongis and Rosalind Allen), the horror comedy Vamp (1986, with Julius LeFlore), the drama Trashin' (1986), the television romance Tonight's the Night (1987, with Jack Blessing, Gerrit Graham, and Hélène Udy), and the comedy Shag (1989) before he was cast in a lead role as Tim Shepard in the drama series The Outsiders (1990). Further acting work includes the horror sequel Sometimes They Come Back (1991, with Chris Demetral and Tasia Valenza), the action drama Crisis in the Kremlin (1992, with Theodore Bikel and Doug Wert), the thriller Final Embrace (1992, with Howard Shangraw), the horror film Amityville: A New Generation (1993, with Julia Nickson-Soul, Jack R. Orend, Terry O'Quinn, Tom Wright, and Jon Steuer), the action drama The Substitute (1996, with Raymond Cruz and Cliff DeYoung), the television movie The Underworld (1997, with Chris Sarandon), and the drama Wasted in Babylon (1999, with Reiner Schöne) as well as guest roles in episodes of Angel Falls (1993), Murder She Wrote (1995, with Jay Underwood and Biff Yeager), Mike Hammer, Private Eye (1998), Snoops (1999, with Kim Koscki), and Robbery Homicide Division (2002, with Bill Smitrovich). In 1996, Rusler worked on the science fiction video game Wing Commander IV: The Price of Freedom along with Malcolm McDowell, John Rhys-Davies, Jeremy Roberts, Richard Riehle, Michael Cavanaugh, and Charles Esten. Following his appearance on Star Trek, he guest starred in episodes of Dragnet (2003, with Charles Esten, Saul Rubinek, and Barry Gordon), Cold Case (2004, with Spencer Daniels and Sam Witwer), NCIS: Naval Criminal Investigative Service (2004, directed by James Whitmore, Jr.), 24 (2006, with Gregory Itzin, Roger Cross, Jude Ciccolella, Glenn Morshower, Mark Sheppard, and Mark Aaron Wagner), The Closer (2007, with Raymond Cruz, Gina Ravera, Mina Badie, Jonathan Del Arco, and Scott Klace), The Unit (2007, with Abby Brammell, Michael Harney, Scott Workman, and Massi Furlan), Medium (2008, with Steven Culp and Erich Anderson), and Bones (2012). He worked on the crime comedy The Whole Ten Yards (2004, with Frank Collison, Carl Ciarfalio, Buck McDancer, and Amy Pietz), the war drama Air Strike (2004), the sport comedy Rebound (2005, with Dennis Cockrum, Beau Billingslea, Jason Matthew Smith, and Matt McCoy), the crime thriller Surveillance (2006), the drama Shifted (2006, with Chic Daniel and Buddy Daniels Friedman), the horror film The Hunt (2006, with Cliff DeYoung), the thriller Forfeit (2007, with Billy Burke and Gregory Itzin), and the thriller Agenda (2007, with James Black). After Rusler worked as associate producer on Shifted and co-producer on Agenda, he wrote, produced, and directed the short horror film Black Asylum in 2013. Clayton Rohner appeared in this film and Jay Montalvo produced. More recently, he appeared in episodes of General Hospital (2014 and 2015, with Gina Hecht), Ray Donovan (2015, with Paula Malcomson), and Murder in the First (2016, with Raphael Sbarge and Tom Wright) and filmed the horror comedy Tales of Halloween (2015, with Adrienne Barbeau and Greg Grunberg), the horror film Blood Feast (2016), the television movie The Wedding Do Over (2016, with Caroline Lagerfelt and Christopher Carroll), the thriller The Unwilling (2017, with Dina Meyer), and the action film Atone (2017). External links * * * de:Robert Rusler es:Robert Rusler nl:Robert Rusler Category:Performers Category:ENT performers